Ghost in the Wires
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Hibari and Nagi, a detective and a spy, both never expected to end up in Namimori disguising as middle school students in their pursuit of a famous hacker: Phantom Two-Seven, both were expected to investigate about the Vongola Decimo, but ended up being overly curious of his 'dame' younger twin. Why? The Vongola Decimo was the Phantom... right?
1. Chapter 1

When he woke up, he didn't remember who he was, what he was, or anything in general.

It was such a scary feeling. You were _there_, but you knew _nothing_. Not about your surroundings, not about yourselves, you don't even have any precious memories to cling to. He was scared.

As he wondered where he was, his eyes flitted to the mirror that was placed in front of him and shrieked. So... was that how he looked like? He had spiky gravity defying brown hair, large brown eyes, and his face was feminine. He wondered if he had been in trouble because of it.

As curiosity overwhelmed his senses, the brunet (oh yes he knew that), approached the mirror and placed his hand on top of the surface. He watched his reflection did the same thing with the same curious and confused stare.

_"Hello, child," _

He wanted to shout, but he couldn't. The man with bandaged face appeared behind him, cupping his cheeks with a bandaged hand also. His face lost its previous color and turned pale. _"You should have told me that you have woken."_There was a disapproval, but he kept his gaze at the mirror, at their reflections.

_"But you cannot even do that, can you?"_The bandaged man chuckled, his voice sounded so ghastly and otherworldly. He wasn't sure what to do, so he kept staring and staring.

_"Child,"_ he looked up towards the bandaged man. _"Can you speak?"_Could he? He didn't know. "I don't know." Oh, that was how he sounded. His tone was high, so his voice was also feminine.

The bandaged man looked pleased.

_"My name is Bermuda von Vichtenstein,"_ he said as he let go of the brunet's shoulder. _"You will do well to remember that name, child."_ Again, he didn't know what to do. _"You will do as I say, child, even though we do not meet for months or even years, you will. That is your purpose."_Ah, so that was his purpose to be here? To do what this man says...

He nodded. And the man looked pleased once again.

_"You shall never speak of this to anyone, child. You will hide the fact that you are mine from anyone, do you understand?"_The bandaged man put his hand on top of his cheek as he nod again. Slowly but surely, he began to feel familiarity to this man who said that his life's purpose was to do what he says.

_"Very good, child. Now, you can go back to your slumber."_The bandaged man's hand moved and covered his eyes, and then he couldn't remember anything else.

When he woke up the second time, there was someone with him, shaking him awake. "Tsuna! Tsuna! Are you okay?" Strange. Who is Tsuna? He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his sight. The one who shook him... looked like him.

"Tsuna?" The stranger asked again. It seemed that by 'Tsuna', the stranger was referring to him. So... he was Tsuna then? But one couldn't be too cautious...

"Who are you? Do you know who I am?" He couldn't be more puzzled when the stranger looked horridly angry, sad, and ashamed, then started to cry as he hugged him.

* * *

"Enter, Agent Chrome."

The purple-haired girl took a deep breath and steeled herself as she entered the dark room. The Boss of Estraneo Famiglia and his Guardians were there, peering at her, as she stood alone in the middle of the room.

She didn't speak, because she knew that she wasn't inquired to. "Agent Chrome, you are called today because we want you to do a reconnaissance mission." The boss said as one of his underlings handed her an iPad.

There was a picture of a brown haired boy with a baby who was similar with Agent Mammon. "We want you to find out what the future Vongola Decimo have to do with a cracker with codename: Phantom Two-Seven. We assume that you are aware of our recent misfortune?" They asked, and she nodded.

"Phantom had cracked our database and stole our secret files. And around the same time, the Vongola Decimo had defeated one of our strongest Agents who had been controlling the drug-flow in Kokuyo, Agent Lancia. We want to know if it had to do with anything. Once you found out their connection, you will bring him to us. Do you have any question?"

She took another look to the boy before looking to the darkness. "What is your current guess, boss...?" She spoke quietly.

The man smirked, and he looked oddly content. "My current guess is... Vongola Decimo might be the Phantom himself." She didn't move. "But, I could be wrong. Nobody knew Phantom, except for maybe Vindice, that hacker is a ghost within the world of wires."

"Do you have any other question, Agent Chrome?" She shook her head. "You are dismissed."

With that, the purple-haired girl bowed slightly to the men in front of her and left the room.

* * *

"Kyoya. Come in."

The raven-haired teen mumbled something like 'don't order me around', but entered the room anyways. Alaude Feldlerche sat regally on his desk. His hands rested just in front of his face, covering his nose and shadowing his mouth.

"What is it, Uncle?" Herbivore won't ever cut it for this man, but he refused to call him carnivore, so that left him with their familial relation.

"I have a job for you." Both skylarks looked at each other with cold glares. "One of our reports had been stolen by a civilian vermin by the name Phantom Two-Seven." The teen knew this 'civilian vermin'. Phantom Two-Seven had been in the list of the police's most wanted people. And he was as fast as his name.

"This vermin had cracked fifty different databases, some of them belonged to us, and he had stolen thousands of important files, and some of them include our top secret files." Incredulous. They, the strongest police force in Namimori-slash-Japan, had been beaten?

How preposterous.

"Hn. Nothing to do with me." The teen said nonchalantly. "Even though you have been thinking 'How preposterous'?" This was one of parts of Alaude he'd always hated. His bluntness, his velvety German-accented words, and his ability to read people. There was a reason he was the head police in such young age.

"What is it you want me to do?"

Alaude snorted as he showed him a manila folder.

"Tsukamu Sawada, the future boss of Vongola Decimo. I want you to investigate about him."

"Specific reason?"

"He recently took down Lancia, a drug-trafficker in Kokuyo. We have set our sights to him, but Vindice took him first." The teen still hadn't seen any reason for him to hunt this herbivore. Well, maybe except because he was strong, but still not enough.

"I want to know if he had anything to do with Estraneo's recent mass-data-robbery by the same cracker."

Kyoya perked, clearly interested. "Hnn" he muttered and left the room, but Alaude knew that his best detective is on the case now.

* * *

There must be something wrong about him.

That was what his intuition had screamed to him the first time he met Tsunayoshi Sawada. The way the little brunet looked at him... it was weird. Weirder than their first meeting.

The future Vongola Decimo, baka-Tsumu, had treated him exactly like how idiots who didn't know who he was treated him. But his younger brother had looked at him horrified, but then it morphed into a hawk-like expression, watching his every move.

Well, Tsuna was stupider than Tsumu, but it didn't change anything. Tsumu had friends, all of them revered to him like he was an entity amongst mortals. Well, Tsumu was, in a sense, much more handsome than his younger twin. He has that regal, domineering, and yet serene aura, qualities which his brother didn't have.

Another thing Reborn desperately wanted to know about the younger twin was his tendency to suddenly cling to Tsumu like there was no tomorrow. And when it happened, Tsumu who usually acted indifferent towards his twin (he's indifferent to everyone) would bring the little brunet to their room and not allow anyone (even Reborn) to enter.

He had tried asking Nana, but she revealed nothing. She never understood her sons that well, especially after a 'hiking trip' Tsuna had taken for a week. Tsumu, who thought that it was weird, followed after his brother and returned two days later.

Then, the kind and lovely Tsumu had changed into someone indifferent while Tsuna, the nervous but kind Tsuna, changed into someone introverted. It always looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't, or was afraid to do so.

But Reborn couldn't help but feel strange. Supposedly, when he first arrived in the household or from the info he got from Iemitsu, Tsumu and Tsuna were brothers who had nothing in common with each other. One was a popular cool kid while the other was an odd-job doer for the Disciplinary Committee, nothing in common whatsoever. But when he saw it for himself, Tsuna pretended like he only saw Tsumu like everyone else, but when nobody was around to notice (except Reborn of course), the little brunet would watch his brother like a hawk watched its family.

Tsumu, in that aspect, was the same, if not much more intense. He feigned that indifferent look at everyone, but his gaze would turn sad and angry whenever he saw his brother ran around the school avoiding bullies or doing errands for D.C.

And Reborn was no stranger to the gaze Tsumu gave to his brother, he knew it all to well. He often did it as he saw his own, baby-like body…

It was anger and regret.

* * *

**Hi! I was bored so I made this XD**

**Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

The past two weeks had been strange for Agent Chrome.

She infiltrated the place where Vongola Decimo went successfully, and she did everything she could to find out anything extraordinary about the said Vongola. But… she found absolutely nothing that connected the Phantom and Decimo as the same person.

Not only that. She also felt someone watching her as she gather information about the future boss of Vongola. It could be the police force, since Agent Pin had said that the police force had also sent someone to investigate about the matter. But it didn't feel like the police.

She knew how police work. Almost all of them took the same steps while tailing someone, steps she was familiar with, but this person who was watching her didn't take those steps. And that person didn't even show any intention to intervene, unlike the police, he or she just _watched_.

During one of her stalking process, one person actually found her and approached her. And he was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola's younger twin.

But, even when he had found and approached her, he didn't say anything. He only looked at her with blank expression, and then left. It crossed her mind to call out to the boy, but she couldn't find him after that.

That was why right now, after finding out that the Vongola Decimo lived quite a mundane life for a week, her target shifted to his younger twin brother.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, age fifteen, had the same birthday as his twin, and an odd job doer of the Disciplinary Committee. Needless to say, Tsuna Sawada was the lowest food chain in school, but it didn't make her think that he was ordinary; it made her think the _polar opposite_.

She once found him bullied behind the gymnasium. He didn't speak, he didn't grunt or shout or _anything_. He was just _there_, letting those people beat him up. And after the bullies had gone bored with him and left, he just stood up, dusted himself off, and then went away limping, without saying any word.

All in all, even though she had been on the boy's trail for a week straight, he never spoke. She knew that he wasn't mute, but that was just it, he didn't speak.

She even asked Agent Spanner to hack into Namimori Middle School's database and he gave her the profile of Tsunayoshi Sawada. There was nothing. Nothing was out of ordinary. He had Cs and Ds as his grades, and some extra point for being and odd job doer, but that was about all.

It drove her crazy. Nobody she ever had to tail was this vague. There must be something special about him, since he was the younger brother of a future mafia boss, but there was _absolutely nothing_.

She gritted her teeth as she looked towards the computer screen with frustration. But then, in a split second she felt the same hawk-like gaze on her back and she immediately turned to where she felt it.

She was expecting Tsunayoshi Sawada, but it wasn't. It was Tsukamu Sawada who watched her. But it felt utterly similar to how Tsunayoshi Sawada watched her.

When the computer lesson was over, she waited until the whole class went away before stalking away from the lab, but somebody stopped her. "Who are you? Why are you watching Tsuna?" It was the Vongola Decimo.

She was surprised. She didn't think that the future Decimo would be able to sense her. She guessed that she had let her guard down when she watched Tsunayoshi Sawada, because nobody seemed to care or notice all the bizarre things about him.

Agent Chrome, no, Nagi Dokuro was about to say something before another brunet passed through them with a blank face. "You won't see anything," The brunet whispered. It was barely audible, but it shocked both Agent Chrome and Tsukamu Sawada.

After all, Tsunayoshi Sawada hadn't spoken at all for the last week.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Tsukamu went after his brother, who had been away from them. He left Agent Chrome alone, wandering.

To whom did those words spoken to?

Was it her? Was he implying to her failure of finding any particular information about him? Did he notice that she had been trying to find something- _anything _about him?

Agent Chrome felt like she was facing a ghost, not just the one who hid within the wires, but also the one who was hidden elusively in the real word. A ghost with the name of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

Kyoya Hibari had a twin who still attends the school. And for the past week, nobody noticed the fact that he had switched places with the current Iinchou of Disciplinary Committee, nobody except one herbivore named Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Last week, he had just finished from trading places with his twin, Kyohei Hibari, and was just idling around in the reception room, before a certain brunet barged inside the room to deliver some files. "Iinchou, I brought-"

And then he stopped. He looked towards him with narrowed eyes and stacked the files on top of his table neatly and bowed away as he left, not speaking another word after that.

Kyoya was anything but paranoid, but he couldn't help but feel wary. Could it be that the said herbivore noticed that he wasn't Kyohei? But they looked identical with each other, nobody could tell the difference. In fact, the only difference he and Kyohei had was the fact that Kyoya had graduated from this school early because Alaude had wanted him in the police force.

And so, he made Tetsuya Kusakabe, Kyohei's most trusted member, to investigate about Tsukamu Sawada while he investigate bout the younger sibling, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

When he was met with absolutely nothing after days of rigorous investigating, Kyoya lost patience and called the brunet to his office.

It was an after school hour, only the members of Disciplinary Committee were still in school, including the odd job doer Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"You," Kyoya had said with a certain stern voice that even adults in the police force would cower to. "Who are you? _What _are you?" The brunet stood completely still in front of him, his face utterly emotionless. "I have no obligation to answer that." He said, and according to his stalk- _investigation_- the boy hadn't spoken for the past week.

"You do, as the leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee, I-"

"You are not Iinchou, I have no obligation to you." When the boy left, Kyoya could swear that the brunet walked away not just to the outside, but also into an utter darkness that he can never comprehend.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Tsukamu called to his brother, worry was apparent in his voice. Nobody was at school and he had asked Gokudera and Yamamoto to not escort him home. He needed to take care of this, of Tsuna.

Tsuna raised his head, and Tsukamu knew that it wasn't a good sign when Tsuna stared into the ground, clearly spacing out. "You're…" Tsuna trailed when he looked at Tsukamu, his expression was that of confusion. "Who-"

"I'm Tsukamu, your brother. Shit… you're beginning to lose it, Tsuna. Let's go home, I'll-" Tsuna slapped his hand away. "I have… some urgent business to take care of." Tsuna said absentmindedly. "What?" Tsukamu's eyes widened. No way. Tsuna had no friends; it's impossible for him to have _something urgent _after school.

"I'll come with you then!" He was panicking now. His mask of indifference crumbled as horrible memories surfaced within his mind. He won't ever let Tsuna go anywhere alone if he could help it. The last time he let him… was that day when he became indifferent and Tsuna became what he is now.

"NO!" Tsukamu was startled when Tsuna raised his voice. Tsuna never did that. Not _before _and not now as well. The brunet looked as confused as he was, but then he tightened his grip on his bag averted his gaze back to the ground. "Go home, O…nii-san. They will worry if you don't come home."

"Wait, Tsuna!" Tsuna stalked away from him, and of course he followed the absentminded brunet. But, there were two men in bandages blocking his way, and everything turned black.

* * *

He smiled as the child walked absentmindedly towards the place where he sat. _"Come here and sit by my feet, child." _He commanded the boy with his ghastly voice. The child did as he said and sat by his feet. His pretty little head lay lazily on his lap. "Jagger, I trust that he brought his laptop with him. Take all the data and return it to his bag."

Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't move when his subordinate, Jagger took the bag from his shoulder. When the man had taken his laptop, the child's body tensed and his gaze went straight to his laptop, but he covered the child's pretty eyes and then petted him with his bandaged, spider-like fingers. _"He means no harm, child. He will not damage your precious thing in any way. Trust me." _With that, the child relaxed again.

"Bermuda-sama," Jagger called quietly, as if he was afraid to wake the 'sleeping' Phantom. "Yes, my dear Jagger?" He asked, still petting the boy's soft hair. "He…" Before Jagger could finish, he laughed. "No worries, Jagger. This little one won't ever betray us, he won't even remember that he was here."

Ever since that day, he had complete control over this child. Over his memory, purpose, and most importantly, his abilities. "Is it okay to talk like that right in front of him?" Jagger asked, completely curious. "He won't understand us anyways, _don't you agree, child of darkness?" _

Tsunayoshi Sawada raised his head and saw directly at his face. He moved his spider-like fingers to the child's innocent, blank face. "Yes," the child murmured. "Yes, I agree…" The leader of Vindice smiled under his bandage. This child… he holds the very key, the very ability he can use to eliminate his sworn enemy, the Checkerface.

The pure child of darkness who had no memories knows nothing about the world; he only knew Bermuda's words. The unknown Phantom of Vindice who took away everything from those wretched mafia…

…And the ultimate chess piece to kill the Checkerface. It was all in Bermuda's hands.


End file.
